I Want to Hear Your Sexy Moan, Baby
by Makikun.Makichan
Summary: Warn: lemon! SasufemNaru, toys, bondage, short for 1st chap. don't like, don't read!


Naruto Fanfiction

" I Want to Hear Your Sexy Moan, Baby "

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Idea of this story is mine.

Rated :

M ( You know what it mean right? )

Warnings :

Female Naruto, OOC, hard sex, kata-kata kasar & vulgar, Toys, bondage, miss typo, kata-kata yang tidak sesuai EYD, etc.

Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol Back. Di sini 'perusuh dan kawan-kawannya ' tidak diperkenankan. I have been warn you.

*here you go…

Hari ini matahari terasa begitu menyengat. Walaupun begitu, banyak orang yang gembira menyambut datangnya musim ini. Namun tidak begitu dengan salah satu sekolah elit idaman tiap orang di Konoha. Ya, musim panas tahun ini memang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya bagi Seito High School. Tidak seperti biasanya, salah satu sekolah swasta elit itu mengundur waktu mulainya libur musim panas yang sangat dinanti-nantikan murid-muridnya. Kedatangan tamu penilai dari Perancis sebagai pengamat sekolah internasional adalah alasan mengapa Seito High School menunda jatah libur muridnya. Keputusan itu tentu mendapat keluhan dari sebagian besar murid-muridnya , termasuk Naruto. Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir 2 tinggi tersebut harus menelan pil kekecewaan, mengetahui hari penyelamatnya dari 'bencana' di undur beberapa hari. Saat ini, gadis tingkat akhir yang menjadi pemeran utama di fic ini duduk dengan gelisah. Terkadang ia meremas roknya lalu mengadu kepalanya dengan meja di depannya. Berhubung Naruto duduk dibangku paling belakang dan teman sebangkunya, Uchiha Teme kesayangannya sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis, ia bisa dengan leluasa bergelisah-ria tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya sampai-"Ehm! Namikaze-san! Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, segeralah pergi ke UKS,"tegur guru bername tag Kakashi Hatake."H-Ha'i sensei, saya akan pergi ke UKS, _gomennasai_ telah mengganggu anda mengajar. Saya permisi dulu."Dengan kaki gemetar Naruto pergi dari kelasnya itu, meninggalkan pandangan heran dari seluruh penghuni kelas."Khh-hhh, Teme brengsek,"umpatnya pelan. Ia berjalan dengan susah payah. Kakinya bergetar hebat dan lemas, seolah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Merasa tak kuat, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding tembok dan membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan merosot sampai sebuah lengan menahan pinggangnya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh ke lantai."Sudah tak tahan, heh dobe?"Naruto hapal dengan suara baritone ini, suara meremehkan khas kekasihnya. "Ka-kau! Cepat kau selesaikan, teme! Kau memasang 'benda' ini sejak tadi pagi dan ini sudah sore! Kau pikir aku ini kelinci percobaanmu?"semburnya. Peluh mulai mengalir dari wajah Naruto, napasnya pun mulai memburu seolah menahan gejolak yang membuncah dari tubuhnya. "Hn dobe. Bersabarlah. Tugasku masih belum selesai.", dengusnya. "Brengsek kau. Mau berapa lama lagi kau menyiksaku teme! Cepat selesaikan urusan kita, bastard!" desisnya berbahaya. Seringai kecil muncul di wajah tampan sang kekasih saat mendengar umpatan yang mengundang tersebut. Sasuke menyingkap sedikit rok yang dikenakan Naruto lalu dengan sengaja ia memasukkan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya terus menjaga keseimbangan kekasihnya. Tangan putih itu perlahan dan dengan gerakkan menggoda mengelus paha dalam Naruto yang basah karena cairan bening yang terus mengalir dari selangkangan Naruto. "Kau basah sekali do-beeh…" Sasuke dengan sengaja mendesah di telinga Naruto, memberi stimulus tambahan untuk kekasihnya. Tangannya terus naik hingga ia sampai pada kain penutup yang rupanya sangat basah itu. Ia mengelus kecil bulu pubis Naruto, sesekali memberi tekanan yang menggoda pada daging kecil, imut, dan 'menegang' yang ada pada bibir atas lubang surga tersebut, membuat Naruto merem-melek akan sensasi yang terus bergerilya di dalam rok Naruto hingga ia menyentuh 'sesuatu' yang keras dan dingin kemudian menekannya kuat dan cepat."Aaa…ahhh…" sebuah lenguhan telah lolos dari bibir pink tersebut. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Kristal shapire itu mendelik keatas, memperlihatkan hampir sebagian besar putih retinanya. Lelehan saliva tampak mengalir kecil di sudut bibir sang Namikaze. Seluruh badannya bergetar. Sang Uchiha bungsu terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi kekasihnya."Menikmatinya eh- ?" bisiknya seduktif. Naruto tak menjawab bisikan Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan tadi. Sensasi yang mampu membawanya terbang sampai langit ke tujuh. Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba lemas sepenuhnya dan sedikit merosot dari pegangannya. Pingsan lebih tepatnya."che… sepertinya kau telah mencapai batasnya" lirihnya. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke mengendong Naruto ala _bridal style,_ melumat bibir sang kekasih singkat sebelum akhirnya membawanya pergi ke suatu ruangan."Mari kita bersenang-senang, _my lady_."

TBC

Spoiler next chap…

"Welcome back, _hime chan_."

"uuhh… kau tahu? Ini sangat memalukan!"

"Hiaahh…! _No! I'm breaking_ !"

"Lihat ini _hime_, kau tampak seksi dengan perut yang membuncit ini."

Rencananya fic ini gak bakal lebih dari two shot. So, if you want me to updating the next chap quickly, then tell me in review box. The more reviews I get, I will updating the second chap as soon as possible. Or less than 5 reviews, I will delete this fic. Maaf untuk keadaan tersebut, tapi itu adalah aturan mainnya. Suka gak suka aturan main harus tetap berjalan. See ya!


End file.
